Are You Here or Not?
by Ifreakinghatemakingusernames
Summary: Shuu starts having unusual dreams and flashbacks of Edgar. Is it that he is alive?


**Hello, this piece is a commission from my friend for her birthday.**

**It's from Shuu's point of veiw which is a bit unusual.**

**I have only seen the anime yet I am disregarding the fact that Yuma/Edgar did come back in the second version of the game, so for right now, he died in a fire.**

**Also there will be this same piece of Archive because why not. So no I didn't steal this and the one at Archive didn't steal this**

* * *

><p>"Shuu, are you out yet!? You've been in there all day. We have to go to school." I ignored Reji's voice and continued laying in the bathtub, listening to piano with my headphones. I didn't care to go to school.<p>

"Shuu." He came in the door and I didn't even flinch.

"We have to go. Quit wasting my time." I didn't want to go, but Reji would find a way to drag me there anyways so it was pointless yelling at him.

"Fine." I started to get up, and clicked open the drain. My clothes would dry eventually. I made the way to the sleek limo and sat next to Kanato dripping wet. He was always too busy talking to Teddy to bother me.

"Teddy, you haven't ever tasted blood. That's too bad. If only you had a mouth to use." I just ignored the usual teddy bear chats and waited to get to the school. Once we got there I trudged out of the limo to go to my first class; Not like I was going to pay attention anyways. I sat down at the desk and as soon as the teacher started talking I turned on my music, ignoring everything for the entire hour, before the bell finally rang. I didn't care to go to my next class so I went to the music room and laid down. While drifting asleep, I set an alarm for the end of the night.

My alarm went off and I decided to get up. Once again, I was back in the limo. This time next to Ayato who was in a fight with Reji.

"You need to take such activities to your private room."

"I wasn't going to wait so long. I was thirsty!" He glanced towards Yui and licked his lips. "Plus her blood is so rich." Reji pushed up his glasses and dismissed the argument. "Just remember next time." Ayato wouldn't listen anyways, so this entire fight was useless.

We finally made it to the house, and I went straight to bed. I fell asleep relatively quickly.

"Shuu! Help!" I smelled smoke and fire. No. Thats not all. This voice. I recognize this voice. "Shuu I have to go! I have to go get them!" Stop. Edgar. Stop. Why can't I talk. I tried to scream, but no sound came out. When I turned around, he was there. No. Don't go into the fire. Don't go into the fire! I should have followed him, but not with fire. Fire destroys everything. For a long time I hated it; I still do. But I have to follow him; Its Edgar.

"Edgar!" My voice reached through. I ran. Ran towards my old friend. He wasn't going to make it out alone. I'll take him back. I reached out towards the fire, only to feel a scorching heat. It burnt my arm and fire ran up the rest of me. This wasn't what happened. I never went in the fire. I couldn't think as it burned up my arm to my chest.

"Edgar! I'll get you!" What I didn't realize was that I said that out loud. I was back in my bed. My arm was all right, but my mind wasn't. I turned back on my headphones to drown out my thoughts. I decided to get up and travel to breakfast. Everyone was already sitting down eating, and I joined them.

"Shuu you are late." I didn't respond to Reji. I started eating some steak. Across the table Kanato was eating waffles; too sweet for my tastes. We continued eating in silence when Yui spoke up.

"Doesn't anyone talk?" I didn't bother to look up. The fact that no one responded answered her question and she didn't say anything after that. I finished just in time for Ayato and Laito to get in a fight over Yui. Leaving before I got dragged into it, I went over to the other room and laid on the couch. I thought about what happened earlier, but the only things coming to mind were memories. I turned up the volume louder than usual, to the point where I couldn't hear any outside noise. I didn't notice Yui come around until she tapped on my shoulder.

I looked up, annoyed at the girl for interrupting my music.

"Shuu. Why do you always have those headphones in? Don't you ever take care of yourself?" Annoying.

"I like to listen to music. I'm fine. After all, shouldn't you be worried about yourself?"

I grab onto her hair and bring her head down to mine. I open up my mouth and bite down onto her neck while she flinches. Licking up a bit of blood, I notice it tastes somewhat bland. I let go and continue laying there. I finished up unusually quick, but considering how my mind was working the today it wasn't too weird. She was trying to dab the leftover blood and I turned back up my music again.

I tried closing my eyes but after a few seconds a opened them to find Ayato yelling at me.

"Shuu! I-you-mine! You-go-me-!" I couldn't hear him over the music and I hesitantly turned it down.

"I know you can hear me! If you want her so much you have to earn her! I challenge you to darts!"

Of course it was Ayato who was blowing this out of proportion.

"You can have her. Now leave me alone." I wasn't in the mood to deal with his usual rampages.

"Really! Giving up so easily!" I simply sighed and ignored him.

"Aw, I was hoping to see some action." Laito made it into the room, fixing his hat. He was followed by Reji and Subaru. Reji simply added on to the annoyance.

"My brother won't move. It's hopeless trying to challenge him to something he has to work at."

I sat up.

"I'll play if it will get you to shut up." Picking up a few of the darts, I watched Ayato for him to throw his first dart. He threw it and it landed on the 80. The other two landed on the same exact spot but on different sides. I put my dart up to my face, in between my fingers. Aiming straight for the middle, I launched the dart, hitting straight on the bullseye. I took the next one and did the same. After the third time I had clearly won. I don't care about Yui, so I walked away.

"Shuu, you forgot your prize. Go, Bitch-chan." She was pushed towards me, and I turned around, somewhat pissed off.

"I have no bonds, commitments, or interests. But if you still insist on meddling with me, you put your life on line. I will drain you of your demands, and your blood."I was not going to be stuck with this girl. Sure, her blood does taste good, but I'm not going into a relationship. I left her while she was still scared and went to take a nap. She called my name as I left the room and I heard Reji say his unnecessary comment as always.

"Stop. Just hearing that name makes my ears feel unclean."

I laid down and stretched out on the couch. Resting my head against a pillow, I let my eyelids naturally close as I went to sleep.

"Shuu! Look who I have!" I saw the smile of a friend, who was holding a small brown and black puppy.

"I don't know what to name him, but he's so cute!" I felt a tinge of happiness as he let me pet the soft fur. But when I went to stroke it, a spark started to fly. Burning. It was burning up when I touched it. The smoke cleared and Edgar was there alone with a grave look.

"Shuu, what happened to my puppy?" The hoarse voice made me cringe.

"My mother took it away." A younger version of me was right in front of me, sniffling and looking down while apologizing. I started to go towards Edgar, who was saddened by the loss of his new-found dog. With one blink, Edgar was set on fire. No. That wasn't what happened in the past. This isn't right.

"Edgar!" I saw the younger me screaming.

"Where did you go!" I went out towards myself, but just like the dog and Edgar, when I came in contact it burned. I tried to go away. The fire was suffocating, and ash was getting in my throat. Edgar. Me. Come back. Come back!

I gasped and my eyes jolted open. I heard my music playing and looked at the clock. 6:48. It was a long time away from night school and I passed dinner. I got up and started walking through the corridors.

I saw Subaru talking to Yui but I didn't want to bother them. I made it outside into the rose garden and took a breath of fresh air. I sat down on the patio and just listened to music. I didn't have anything to do. Sleeping was one of the few options and I was tired, but I was no longer in the mood. My eyelids disagreed with me, and I found myself starting to feel sluggish. At some point I did fall asleep.

"Hey Shuu, do you want some sugar cubes? I really like how sweet they are." I looked over the small, compressed pieces of sugar.

"Ok. But I don't really have the craving for something sweet." I grabbed one and popped it in my mouth. I didn't really like sweets, and something that was just sugar killed my taste-buds.

"You can have the rest, I don't like these that much." I pushed them across the table, but when I looked up he was gone.

"Edgar?" I was alone. Wait. I heard a tiny bark in the distance. I laughed when I saw the small dog running towards me. I felt a lick on my cheek and I pet the small animal. It started eating the few sugar cubes on the table, and I let it. I felt a calming breeze but then heard a sharp sound pierce my ears.

It was my alarm. It was about time to go to night school. Before I got up, I looked over at the table. On the table were two sugar cubes.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I'm a fan of cliffhangers.<strong>

**I will try to update quickly but I am a somewhat slow writer.**


End file.
